Scar Tissue
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Songfic. Scar Tissue by RHCP. R/N. You'll find about other people's fear when they learn to trust adn not fear you.
1. Scar Tissue

The old Scar Tissue fanfic had a RHCP quote, but I decided that it should a song fic.

* * *

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw _

Natalia knew that Ryan wanted to date her for a long time- Natalia was just afraid of his reaction when he saw her endless scars  
_Sarcastic mister know it all _

God- he thought that his Wolfe sarcasm would open her up, but it only made her fear him  
_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause _

If Natalia would kiss him quickly today- on their second date - and tell them that it won't work, she won't have to provide him an explanation  
_With the birds I'll share _

And then she'd sit there, observing the birds, staring at them  
_With the birds I'll share _

They'd stare back at her, as they did many times before  
_This lonely view _

Sharing the view, now the beach, before it was the protected garden of the shelter  
_With the birds I'll share _

History repeats itself, birds are everywhre  
_This lonely view _

And the views are too, since she had a scarred past and now every guy she tried to date, ran away because of her scars

***Flashback***  
_Push me up against the wall _

Started with threats, when she thought that Nick was kidding, put when he threw her against the wall, breaking the sheet rock in the wall, she realized these were no jokes  
_Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra _

The hit was bad, and the police put her under protection, and she moved to the shelter where she met a girl, whose boyfriend beat her up for wearing a push up bar in a bar. Life was not a fairytale  
_Fallin' all over myself _

When Nick's therapist told Natalia it was okay to return home she did, tripped and fell into his rifle collection breaking it  
_To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause _

That night, he cruelly brought out a pen knife and slashed her legs, punishing her for breaking two rifles. Sicker than that, he licked her blood like a vampire, telling her that she won't be so healthly later _  
_

_With the birds I'll share _

Sitting on a bench in the garden she looked at the robin who cocked its head ans stared at Natalia with one eye  
_This lonely view... _

Natalia always hid in the garden from the other women, the birds the only ones that knew her story, why she was here lonely_  
_

_Blood loss in a bathroom stall _

She still worked at the FBI. One day after one serious fight she began coughing up blood in the restroom  
_Southern girl with a scarlet drawl _

One of her friends, someone that resembled Calleigh sat by her bed in the hospital when her parents came in  
_Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause _

Her parents wanted her to stay with them but Natalia thought that she still loved Nick, so she refused the offer and waved goodbye_  
_

_With the birds I'll share _

The robin still stared at her when she was back in the garden because Nick burnt her with a propane lamp  
_With the birds I'll share _

A week later, same robin whom Natalia lovingly nicknamed "Reddy" flew down and pecked some bread crums, staring at Natalia once in a while  
_This lonely view _

Natalia had one friend in the whole shelter- that robin  
_With the birds I'll share _

The robin she shared the garden with  
_This lonely view _

The lonely beautiful garden_  
_

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw _

Nick broke her jaw, ribs, and arm the last time she would ever return to that house  
_Step outside but not to brawl _

She his outside, when Nick came into the shelter demanding where she was  
_Autumn's sweet we call it fall _

Where she found Reddy dead under her bench  
_I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and _

Natalia looked up, saw the moon in the evening sky and sighed. At least there were no "Nicks'" on the oon  
_With the birds I'll share _

Reddy was replaced by other birds  
_This lonely view... _

Who also shared the garden with her_  
_

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw _

If Ryan was her scars and told him her story, he would flip

_Sarcastic mister know it al__l_

Him and his stupid sarcasm  
_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_

With a kiss he'd leave leaving her alone with the birds  
_With the birds I'll share _

The birds, who were always there  
_With the birds I'll share _

And the only ones that had no motive to attack her  
_This lonely view _

The non motive birdies were her non speaking friends  
_With the birds I'll share _

Her non hurtful, non- evil friends  
_This lonely view... _

The only friends she could just stare at

* * *

Yup, NOT a one shot. Will have more up later.


	2. Thoughts and Feelings

**MOAR CYBERDUST CLEANING. **

**GOAL IN NEXT NEW FANFIC: TO FREAKING SHOW PEOPLE I CAN WRITE STEAMY STUFF. I CAN. I SWEAR.**

**

* * *

**

Natalia sighed. If one saw her standing at the beach at the moment they would call her covered up. Pretty sensible for a windy day at the beach. But Natalia was covering up something else. Her past.

Natalia stared off into water, thinking. Ryan figured appear slightly to the left of her. "Hey! What did you want to talk to me about?" Ryan called.

Natalia took a deep breath as Ryan approached her. "What's wrong, Natalia?" He asked. When Ryan attempted to lightly touch her arm, she jumped back as though he had just attempted to burn her.

"Look," Natalia said a shaky voice. "This relationship can't work out." Natalia said, Ryan looking rather disappointed. "It just can't. I'm sorry-" Natalia said. She was inching away at the awe struck Ryan.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ryan was attempting to find where he was wrong.

"Look," Natalia came closer. She leaned in to kiss him lightly on cheek. "You're a great guy and all but you're too good for me-" Ryan stared at Natalia hoping to find her wrists close to him so he could hold her for a second and tell her the that it was he that didn't deserve her, Natalia wasn't right next to him but she was already running up the bank away from him. Ryan ran after her and suddenly stopped. There was a big kick of sand and then Ryan found Natalia examining her foot. A glint of big piece of green glass hit Ryan in the eye.

"Natalia, why'd you run?" Ryan asked. His voice was full of concern and it was slightly hurt.

Natalia didn't answer him but was staring at the glass in her foot.

When Natalia, without saying a word attempted to get up, Ryan glared at her keeping her down. "Natalia what's going on?"

"Nothing, OK?" Natalia snapped. "Now let me go so I can get to my car and go home." Natalia said, attempting to get out of Ryan's grip.

"Natalia, no. You'll hurt yourself more just getting to your car." Ryan said. "You'll need stitches and today. So I'll drive to you to the hospital." Ryan said.

Natalia kept silent, staring at her foot. Ryan noticed a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Natalia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping those tears away with his thumb.

"Ju- just don't comment on my medical history." Natalia said, feeling a sob in her throat.

"Natalia, I won't I promise." Ryan said. "Come on" He said, gently helping her up. Her shoes in one hand, Natalia one his shoulder, he walked slowly, Natalia limping beside him. "We can get your car after the visit, OK?" Ryan said, as he helped Natalia into the passenger of his seat.

"Hey, look at me," Ryan said, gently rubbing Natalia hand. "Whatever is on the paper, I care. I still want to date you."

Natalia sighed. Might as well save him the ride. "Look, this is it" Natalia said, rolling back sleeves, uncovering the little horizontal scars.

"Nat-" Ryan began, really not even knowing why he called her "Nat". Natalia had already opened the door.

"It's okay. I understand." Natalia said

"No, Talia, you don't." Ryan said his hand on Natalia's shoulder.

Natalia was still silent when she turned back to Ryan, her moist eyes reading "What?".

"Talia, I don't care about these marks. It just shows that you're the survivor." Ryan said. "Can we talk about this later? I'm worried about your foot." Ryan said. So Natalia buckled up and the ride to the hospital was dead silent. Natalia, on Ryan's support, was hopping by his side as they entered the hospital. To their inconvenience, Alexx was walking in the corridor with a clipboard as they entered.

"Whoa, baby, what happened to you?" Alexx said, noting that Natalia was hopping with Ryan's support.

"Beach accident" Natalia tried to joke.

"Uh, Natalia, I can see what is going on with you right now." Alexx said and Ryan helped Natalia into the room where Alexx led them.

"I can, uh, wait outside if you want." Ryan said, one foot out the door.

Natalia shook her head, so he sat down in the chair that was next to Natalia. Alexx swabbed Natalia's foot with a swab before giving her an anesthetic shots. Natalia squeezed her eyes as Alexx pulled out the glass.

"Are you sure it's just a beach accident?" Alexx asked, as she sterilized a needle.

Ryan grimaced. "I mean you were on the same beach at the same time." Alexx said.

"Uh, it's more like a date gone badly." Natalia smiled shyly.

"Oh." Alexx said. Natalia closed her eyes again as Alexx's needle entered Natalia skin. After 5 minutes that felt more like 5 hours, Alexx bandaged up Natalia's foot. Natalia could walk easier after that, so, she and Ryan limped outside.

"Ry, what's on your mind?" Natalia said as she gingerly pulled on her shoe.

"What do you mean by that Natalia?" Ryan said, leaning against the wall next to the bench where Natalia was standing.

"Well, I mean you said that you don't care about my scars and all." Natalia said softly.

"Nat, you're beautiful inside and out. I notice the outside, but take in the inside more." Ryan smiled, pulling her up gently. "But it's bothering me why this all happened to you."

Natalia's expression suddenly stiffened.

Noticing the sudden change in her expression, Ryan sat down next to Natalia, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I meant, it's bothering me why a person like you received this. You certainly didn't deserve it."

"Nick- we just kept getting into fights, he kept getting angrier, and I ended up with this" Natalia brushing away her hair. There was a half inch scar near her ear. "Nick broke my jaw. That's why asked you not to comment on my medical history." Natalia said, attempting to get up. Ryan got up before her, and helped her get up. Natalia wanted to leave, but Ryan was still holding her gently by the arm.

"Nat, wait a second." Ryan said, Natalia turning around to look at Ryan. Taking hold of Natalia's second hand, Ryan looked at Natalia in her brown eyes.

"Talia, don't doubt yourself about how you look like." Ryan said, gently brushing her razored bangs out Natalia's eyes. "I'd never think you had gone through what you had gone through just by looking at you. You're beautiful and there's no need for anyone to tell you that you're not." Ryan said. "Look, if you still want to go on another date, that great, but if you don't that okay too." Ryan said, giving Natalia a smile. Natalia returned the smile.

"Ryan, of course I still want to go on the date. But I mean, you don't give up on anything, now do you?"

"Is this about this being the second attempt at trying to date you?" Ryan asked. Ironically, they were in the middle of a deserted hospital corridor at night.

"Sorta." Natalia said.

"Well since you did exactly say you were done with me on the Mexican wrestling date," Natalia snickered here. "I attempted now." Ryan said. "Ok with that or are you freaked out?" Ryan asked.

"That's sweet." Natalia said. Their faces lingered so close to each other that it would be stupid not to kiss each other. But no one seemed to make the first move. "So when and where?" Natalia asked.

"Can we figure out that tomorrow? I'll figure something out by tomorrow." Ryan said. The truth was that his mind wasn't on when and where the date should happen, but it was on should he make the first move or not? And if he does will the date still be active?

"Ok. So tomorrow then." Natalia said. Going over her choices too, Natalia realized that Ryan was just holding back. But what if he wasn't…

Should he, should he not? What would happen if he did? If he didn't? All those and many more questions were blocking all receptors so that Ryan didn't feel Natalia's lips against him. Neither of them cared that their relationship was supposed to be a secret or whatever. A small moan was emitted when things began going the way they were supposed to go. "Ahem" A voice sounded behind them. Things went great then someone ahemed. Great. Pulling away from each other but still in a hug, both Ryan and Natalia looked at the where the sound came from. There stood Alexx, looking like a deer in headlights. Or on second thought maybe more like a bounty hunter cornering a suspect.

"Am I, uh, interrupting something?" Alexx asked. _Well what do you think? Are we just standing here, NOT making out? _Ran through Natalia's mind. But nothing ran through Ryan's mind as he stood there looking a lot like a deer in headlights. Of a Hummer.

"Yes." The both said at the same time. Alexx fidgeted with her before actually opening her mouth. "Uh, I'll leave you to it I guess." Alexx said.

"I don't care if the news about us gets to the lab before we do." Ryan said, his hands cupping Natalia's face.

"And why is that?" Natalia asked, before checking the door behind them so that Alexx wasn't behind them.

"Because I'm dating you." Ryan said the sweetest smile, Natalia had ever seen, on face.

Natalia smiled and pulled him into another kiss, not even caring that her car was still on the beach. That could wait. Possibly. Natalia waved her thoughts away, focusing on the fact she was in a relationship with Ryan Wolfe

**KOHE****Ц!**

**OxO PLOT BUNNIES. INFECTED MY BRAIN OVER LABOR DAY WEEKEND.**

**R&R! (hope you enjoyed this presentation) **


End file.
